justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Survival Run: Sacred Cleanse
Survival Run: Sacred Cleanse is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Outlast the murderous sandstorm to cleanse your soul of sin the the sacred rivel valley!" The mission trigger is in the desert, between a road and a cliff. 3 gangsters are hanging out under a small corrugated metal roof and they have unarmed versions of the Tormenta Super and the Rufián Buggy. Walkthrough Starting the mission spawns a large ramp that leads off the edge of the cliff. There are 4 vehicles provided: *Tormenta Super B with an "energy shield" and a wind cannon on the hood. *Excorpión Model B with dual shotguns on the hood. *Rufián Buggy B with dual shotguns on the hood and "side boosters" (small rocket engines that aid with drifting). *Volcán SUV B with dual SMGs on the hood and a small jet engine in the back. This mission features lots of explosions, so the Tormenta Super might be a good option, but there's also plenty of ramps to jump from, so the Rufián Buggy is another good choice. This is not a race. The point is to just drive to the finish and gather some points along the way. The points can be gained by ramming, or shooting at the plywood targets with Black Hand soldiers painted on. Time is also limited. If the time runs out before the player makes it to the finish, the mission fails. Extra time can be gained by driving and/or jumping through the rings of fire. Other obstacles include: *Giant balls that roll down hill and over the road. *Piles of random items, like vehicle wrecks and shipping containers that are rigged to explode. *Minefields. *Sandstorm that obstructs vision. Rewards For 75000 points: *"B rank". *Tormenta Super car with the following upgrades: **"Wind cannon". **"Energy shield". **"Tire reinflation mechanism". For 105000 points: *"A rank". *"Longer duration wind cannon gust". *"Longer shield activation period". For 140000 points: *"S rank". *"Reduced wind cannon recharge time". *"Reduced shield recharge time". *"Wheel spikes". Trivia *The description in the map marker is by far the most religious statement in the Just Cause game series, altho the only true religion are still the Medici obelisks for their eternal fires that burn even under water. *The earliest promotional screenshot for the Dare Devils of Destruction DLC features a Tormenta Super jumping from a big ramp in the desert. The beginning of the mission is a very similar situation. Gallery Survival Run Sacred Cleanse (starting line).png|Starting line. JC4 Dare Devils (first promotional screenshot).png|The initial jump, as featured on the earliest promotional screenshot for the Dare Devils of Destruction DLC. Survival Run Sacred Cleanse (big balls).png| Survival Run Sacred Cleanse (jump over a quarry truck and through a ring of fire).png|Jump over a Armadillo 9M quarry truck and through a ring of fire. Survival Run Sacred Cleanse (big balls and a ring of fire in a sandstorm).png|More big balls and another rig of fire in the sandstorm. Survival Run Sacred Cleanse (stay away from the containers).png|These container stacks explode. Survival Run Sacred Cleanse (rocket launcher and finish line).png|At the finish line. The rocket launcher continues to fire at the racetrack even after the mission. The crowd also continues to cheer. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Dare Devils of Destruction